


This is not a heist.

by bublitz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (or so he thinks), Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Heist, M/M, Osamu just wants to live in peace, Sakusa is an ARTIST, but like in a fun way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bublitz/pseuds/bublitz
Summary: “I told ya, I wasn't gonna do heists no more,” says Osamu with a migraine presenting itself like a herald of misfortune.“This is not a heist,” Atsumu straight up lies.---or: Atsumu's five step guide to a con-job done right. Osamu tested, Sakusa approved.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122
Collections: 🐶🍙 omigiri fanfic collection





	This is not a heist.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eclipsed (lucitae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/gifts).



> Thanks goes to Kuro for a) enabling the whole thing, b) providing thought, and c) taking the time to read it and make sure it's alright. You are the original conman, (now comes the part where you have to act surprised).
> 
> Apologies go to Kuro for putting Atsukita in. I'll make it up to you one of these days.
> 
> A snack for all you Omigiri fans and heist lovers!
> 
> This is not a heist.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** Step 1- Let Miya Osamu regret his life choices **

“I told ya, I wasn't gonna do heists no more,” says Osamu with a migraine presenting itself like a herald of misfortune.

“This is not a heist,” Atsumu straight up lies.

Osamu breathes in through his nose.  _ Bitch, please _ , says the exhale that follows. Under the table he shifts his weight from left to right, un- and refolding his legs in swift motion. His arms mark an X as he leans in to study Atsumu’s face in proximity. Squints a little too, in doing so.

“Was it you or did yer boyfriend come up with this?” He doesn’t even need the answer at this point, Osamu  _ knows  _ who comes up with the plans and who executes them. He asks anyway. Needs to hear it to believe it, he figures. 

“Shin did.” _ Ah, yes _ . The confirmation brings clarity. Osamu sighs anyway.

“Ya know what, with the greatest of respect for Kita-san—“

Atsumu interrupts, “Damn right, ya keep the greatest of respect for Kita-san”, with his cheeks puffed up in sudden enragement.

“—but I don’t do that stuff no more, even yer precious boyfriend should know that. I'm a citizen of the law. No more of yer crooked games. None!”

This is where Osamu braces for impact. He counts on the promised resistance that is Newton’s third law in their relationship. Body  _ O _ pushes- Body  _ A _ exerts an opposing force of equal magnitude, the same thing applying vice-versa. Physics is simple like that, when you know a reaction is bound to happen.

The reaction doesn’t happen. Instead Osamu’s met by excruciating silence, while his brother seems to consider, visibly working his mind. Atsumu actively thinking— an act defying physics in and of itself. It makes Osamu’s migraine throb up in pain. Then the jerk puts a cherry on top, he’s actually pouting. How Atsumu manages to trick people with that face Osamu has no clue.

“Fine,” he settles on finally. The universe rumbles, Osamu shakes. Too many of nature’s laws are being broken at once.

“Whaddya mean,  _ Fine _ ?”, Osamu reaches for his temples as his headache sings a Gregorian chant. “What is  _ Fine _ ?”

“Fine is fine,” he says matter-of-factly, “If ya don’t wanna do it, yer a loser— but what else is new.” Osamu doesn’t trust his ears.

“Yer gonna hafta tell Shin yerself though,” Atsumu adds on while pulling his phone out, “I’m not going home to tell him the bad news, he'll be  _ reaaaaaaaally _ disappointed. Might spank me for it, ya know.” 

_ Might spank me for it anyway _ , Atsumu doesn’t say, but Osamu’s been around long enough to know that it’s implied. He might need to throw up just a little bit, it might just be the migraine.

He takes the phone anyway, signs of stress related body reactions aside, and pulls the contact up. The screen reads  **Shinsuke, light of my life <3 <3 <3 ** and Osamu presses play without second thought. What a fucking fool he is.

It takes three minutes on the dot and a last defiant pinch of his nose until he hears himself say  _ Yes you too, Kita-san _ and Osamu launches the phone at his brother’s face. It misses Atsmu’s smug grin by only a hair’s width, the bastard doesn’t even bother to flinch.

"And?“ More and more teeth are exposing themselves on Atstumu’s face by the second.

"Fuck yerself,“ Osamu says and flips him the bird for emphasis. “Ya did this on purpose! Ya tricked me.”

By definition Atsumu’s grin is cheeky. Cheeky, as in it spreads from ear to ear and threatens to fall off right at the edge, where soft flesh meets bone. Osamu fears it wouldn’t stop his brother from smiling, the smile would just grow legs and walk back to his face on its own. 

“So what if I did? Trickery is part of the job description, Samu. Ya’d know that, if ya weren’t so busy playin’ house on yer own.”

“Fuck yerself,” Osamu means it, “Getting Kita to do the dirty work for ya? That’s low, even for you.”

Atsumu shrugs. He’s already won the battle, so why bother with the war.

“No one’s immune to Shin’s golden tongue. He asks ya politely and ya gladly follow suit. Doesn’t even hafta try to get ya lose first, if ya know what I mean,” and Atsumu wiggles his eyebrows just in case Osamu doesn’t get the innuendo. (He does get it, though. Regrettably so.)

Osamu’s breakfast is about to make a return, “Ugh, gross.”

“Yer gross,” Atsumu sticks his tongue out, because he’s classy like that, "Yer gonna love it, Samu. You’ll see. Just like old times.”

"That’s exactly what I’m scared of,” he says before sighing the sigh of a defeated man, “This is the last time I’m letting ya pull me into this shit, ya hear me?“

“Yes, yes. I hear ya. I told Shin we’d pick up food on our way. Say, whaddya feel like?”

Osamu’s whole life weighs heavy on his chest. Whatever did he do to deserve this, beyond lying and cheating and stealing. “Whatever,” he says in resignation, “as long as yer paying.”

  
  
  


**Step 2: Let Ushijima Wakatoshi’s vice be revealed**

“This,” Kita says, flipping the laptop screen without the slightest air of fanfare, “is our target.”

The three of them— Kita, Atsumu and Osamu— are seated around a microscopic table, at its center rests an ancient laptop and Mount Fuji turned food. The whole thing feels painfully familiar, Osamu tries not to dwell on it too much.

He tries to focus on the face instead, the one that awkwardly offers his smile from Kita’s screen. It is a handsome face. One might even consider it classically beautiful, if it wasn’t for the row of teeth that bare themselves like the zipper on a pair of jeans. It weirdly reminds Osamu of the emoji that goes  _ gggggggggggggggggh _ .

“Ushijima Wakatoshi, twenty-six. Trust fund baby and heir to Ushijima Enterprises,” Kita reads the profile out loud. The emoji man is rich. That was to be expected.

“The guy’s a self-proclaimed philanthropist,” Atsumu adds on through a mouthful of rice, “but he actually means it. Which is cute, I guess.”

Osamu decidedly ignores the brown smear of sauce stuck on his brother’s chin, which is very much the opposite of cute. "Rich, but with a heart— got it.” 

Kita’s confirming nod tells him to go on. “What's his vice then?", Osamu asks, “Women? Gambling? _Women and gambling_?”

“Even better,” Atsumu wipes the sauce off his chin and beams up at Kita from the sleeve of his shirt (Is Osamu really related to that guy? Gross.) “Show him, Shin.”

At Atsumu’s cue, Kita flips to the next page of the presentation, revealing a collage of pictures that show Ushijima with—

“Cows?”, Osamu asks, incredulous.

“Cows,” they reply in unison, both very much proud of themselves. Atsumu helps himself to another portion of rice, a silent invitation for Osamu to study the pictures in front of him. The collage is a masterpiece, it looks like this: 

Ushijima next to a little cow, Ushijima next to a big cow. Then, Ushijima next to a medium sized cow. It goes on like that. There’s even one, in which he holds a calf like a baby. It’s unbelievable. The emoji man’s expression is the same in every single picture.  _ Take that for consistency _ , Osamu musters. That guy must really like cows .

“He does really like cows,” agrees Kita out loud, not even bothered by the fact that he just read Osamu’s mind.

“So what, ya wanna break into the guy’s fridge and steal his Wagyu reserves? Cause if so, ya really should have led with that.”

Atsumu munches on with a shrug. The beef on his chopsticks has nothing to say on the matter.

“An option,”,Kita says, like a scale weighing all possibilities, “But no. We’re going to steal  _ this _ .” 

_ Click. _

Osamu looks, then double takes. He stares at what is, likely, the most beautiful painting he’s seen in his life.

His gaze is drawn in by a soulful pair of eyes that call him like a siren at sea. Hidden behind long lashes, they sing a song of both dark seduction and childlike innocence. He stares at what is beauty, he stares at what is pain.

He stares at what is, essentially, a painting of a cow.

__

_ “Bovine Beauty _ . Oil on Board. 42x42cm, _ ”  _ and not a single sign on Kita’s face lets on that he’s affected by the painting. He’s as unbothered as Atsumu, who not-so-silently continues to stuff his face with rice.

__

“The artist is Sakusa Kiyoomi. Currently has shows in Tokyo, Paris  _ and  _ Vienna. Plus, there’s rumors he’s invited to exhibit at the Biennale in Venice next year.”

“Total big shot,” Atsumu supplies, now placing the bowl down in front of him. “Total jerk too,” he provides as an afterthought, which Osamu finds uncalled for— it’s not like his brother has met the guy.

”His cows are trading for serious numbers,” Kita continues for Osamu to nod along. His eyes are still fixed on the painting.

_ Understandable _ , if Sakusa Kiyoomi’s other paintings were half as beautiful as this one, they’d have to sell for quite an amount of money.

“And if ya thought his paintings are pretty—”, Atsumu motions for Kita to go on with the presentation, his grin from earlier that day making a glorified comeback, “then take a look at the man himself.” 

_ Click. _

__

For the second time in only a couple of minutes Osamu is met with otherworldly beauty, for the second time that day the laws of nature have been defied.  _ It should be completely impossible to look this way _ , and yet-

Not much unlike the painting before, the man’s eyes seem to lure him in, offer salvation and downfall at once. The sharp lines of his face come to fall somewhere between pride and discomfort and Osamu isn’t sure whether it adds to his beauty or takes from it— not that it would make much difference, the guy’s stunning either way.

“Fuck me,” Osamu says, burning the image of that gaze into his head, for he may need to retrieve it once he’s at home and wank his heart out.

Kita smiles fondly at him. “Then I guess yer gonna like what comes next.”

  
  
  
  


**Step 3: Let Miya Atsumu be the height of incompetence**

To no one's surprise but his own, Osamu does like the part that comes next. These are the facts Kita feeds him:

  * In three weeks time, Ushijima Wakatoshi will host a private exhibition at his summer estate to honour the work of his good friend Sakusa Kiyoomi. 



  * After that, _Bovine Beauty_ goes flying off to Vienna, where it will crown the Belvedere’s exclusive collection of contemporary art made by one exclusive contemporary artist named Sakusa Kiyoomi. It’ll be Ushijima’s crowning act of philanthropy, his _opus magnum_ as donor to the arts.



  
  


(“Absolute goody-two-shoes, I tell ya,” Atsumu says, “I’d keep the bloody thing, if I were him”, at which point Osamu has to agree reluctantly. Because  _ Yeah _ , he would as well.)

  
  


  * The three of them will take the painting at the final exhibition, exchange it with a copy provided by one of Kita-san’s good friends— whom he doesn't name— and go marching out as the new owners of _Bovine Beauty_. Not a single soul will ever know.



  * All that Osamu has to do is to provide the catering. It’s as easy as that.



(“So ya want me to do my  _ actual _ job?", his eyebrows go reaching for the stars, his migraine’s about to make a return, “I cannot fucking believe ya didn’t just say that at the start. I _CAN NOT_ fucking believe.”

“Please, no swearing,” Kita says. Then, “You might have to do a little diversion as well.”)

  
  
  


This is how Osamu finds himself at the Ushijima summer estate, with help of Kita-san’s wonderous tongue and the marketing goldmine that is a back-to-the-roots snack concept, shaping Onigiri for Japan’s lucky three percent. As it turns out rich folks have a love for "simple food done right", whatever the fuck that’s supposed to mean. 

He's dressed to the nines at Atsumu's request— 

(“Can't have ya looking like staff on yer big night out.” — “I am staff, though.” — “Ya thank me, when ya thank me.”)

—which in Osamu’s case, manifests itself as a simple button-up. Understated elegance or something along the lines.

The funny thing is, he's fine with it. Here, with everyone else wearing half their fortune on their wrists, the simple shirt does indeed feel better than the Onigiri Miya uniform he was forced to leave behind.

The plan itself is simple; all Osamu has to do is to feed rice to the rich and unassuming, so that Atsumu can blend into the crowd without being noticed. His brother will slip into the house, in the pretense of refilling staples, should anyone ask, and bring the fake cow into place before getting the original out with the empty containers— at which point Atsumu and Kita will drive off into the sunset to make gross, gross love in the back of a car. Osamu spares himself the details. 

All of this will happen before the painting is brought out to be perceived in its exclusivity for a final time. And with everyone busy marvelling at the fake, Osamu may get a chance to marvel at the artist. He's confident  _ this  _ original will sufficice his masturbationall thoughts for days, maybe even weeks. It’s a win-win situation— 

If only Osamu was right.

  
  


The catering’s running smoothly, the job is a  _ go _ — it’s ten minutes until the exchange and Osamu’s phone vibrates a bloody concerto. Without even reaching for his pocket Osamu knows it’s his brother.  _ Of course _ it’s his brother, who else would it be?

**[Atsumu] Problem, major problem! Can not do the exchange! You gotta go in instead!!!**

  
  
  


**[Osamu] ??? What’s the problem???**

  
  
  
  


**[Atsumu] no time to explain, you gotta go.**

  
  
  
  


**[Atsumu] GO!**

  
  


And Osamu curses, lets go of every swear word that his tongue will provide, yet he puts the tray down anyway and makes his way towards the house. If Atsumu is incompetent, then fine. So be it. But Osamu won’t leave the place without the _ Bovine Beauty _ in tow.

  
  


If a pair of black eyes follow his trail like a painting in a haunted house, Osamu doesn’t notice.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Step 4: Let Sakusa Kiyoomi be even more breathtaking in person**

  
  


The painting itself is easily found. Hangs in a study of sorts and sparkles in the spotlight like a fine piece of jewelry dangling loosely from a wealthy woman’s neck. It is no Edvard Munch and yet the painting screams.

_ Take me! Take me! Take me! _ , it sings, it shouts, it screeches.

And Osamu could do just that. In fact, Osamu _ should  _ do just that. Since this is what he’s here for: Take the copy, swap out the cows and slowly but surely get the fuck out. The forgery in the box seems to vibrate at the thought, seems to agree, like it too wants to fulfill its purpose.

The whole thing would be decidedly easy— so easy, that a sensible thief should get to feel that something’s off. Osamu doesn’t, of course, for it is a truth that he shares more DNA with Atsumu than he does have common sense. Genetics fucked him over on that one.

Instead, he steps closer. Walks the path of a sailor bewitched by siren’s song, until he meets his fate between the wreckage and stone, and the pieces washed ashore- until he stands face to face with this pigment made deity. He is captured, enraptured by its beauty once more. And while he’s seen the picture, knows what was to come, the real deal has him struggling for air. 

Just what kind of magic has Sakusa Kiyoomi embedded in his lines to make Osamu want to throw himself into the depths of the ocean?

He longs to touch it, wants to marry his fingerprint to the paint underneath, trace the relief of brush strokes until some hidden truth is revealed. Wants to study every detail by heart— learn through the art, what it means to be the artist. 

Still, he doesn’t.

Osamu has just enough strength to draw himself back, not to fall for its spell and throw his body in the black depths of the cattle’s eyes. (Besides, he can study the painting in detail all night. Once he is done with the job.)

  
  
  


“Tell me,” says a low voice behind him, “Do you often sneak from parties to steal other people's artwork or is this a one time thing?” 

Osamu almost drops the box from where he’s frozen in place. In all the years spent doing business in the shadows, getting caught was always an option. He was well aware of the risk— yet he always assumed it would be Atsumu who’d bite the tail end first.

_ It  _ would _ have been Atsumu _ , Osamu’s mind slips to a place he’d rather leave alone, _ if he hadn’t encountered whatever it was that made them derail from plan _ . The thought carves like a river of acid through Osamu’s mouth, he doesn’t quite know what to do with the feeling.

“You do realise I am not just going to disappear by ignoring me, right?”, the stranger calls him back to attention.  ”Now tell me, what makes you want to have my painting so badly?” The question sounds both genuine and mocking at once. 

Wait— 

“ _ Yer painting _ ?”, Osamu flips around.

“My painting,” says Sakusa Kiyoomi, who is even more breathtaking in person, “Since I  _ am _ the one who painted it. Took me quite a bit of effort as well.”

  
  


He leans against the doorframe, lime green two-piece wrinkling at the creases where knees and elbows bend. For all that it should be ridiculous, he looks like an artwork himself.

“How the fuck do ya even manage to pull that colour off?”, Osamu blurts. It may not be the question at hand, but still a relevant one.

“This?”, Sakusa flaps the lapel of his jacket, “Mostly genetics, I guess. Although it does help that I’m an artist. We tend to get away with wearing stuff like that.” Then his shoulders drag up in the world’s most casual shrug.

Osamu is painfully aware of the stretch of shoulders beneath the fabric, can hint at what is hidden beneath the layers of thread and cloth. And while he should be prioritizing other thoughts, he can’t help but think that Sakusa Kiyoomi is not only beautiful, but the way he’s looking at Osamu, unbothered yet curious, is unbelievably hot. 

(Now that he’s trapped next to the extravagance of Sakusa’s pants, he’s almost glad he’s decently dressed. And damn it if Atsumu was right. He’ll curse him later, if he should make it out alive.)

“So?”

“So what?”

Sakusa points at the painting, the soulful eyes of the  _ Bovine Beauty _ now seem to silently judge. They’re not unlike Sakusa’s, Osamu observes. Did he only just realize this now?

“I—,” Osamu fumbles, then straightens himself.  _ Lying is easy if you stay close to the truth _ , Kita once told him back when his thieving days had only just started. And Kita was right. Lying was easy, the whole undertaking not completely doomed yet. 

“I was hired to work as the caterer here. I guess I wanted to see the painting myself. That was selfish, but I figured it’d look bad if I slacked off once the art was outside.” 

He states it casually, convincingly, by baring his hands and opening the center of his body up.  _ Stand like this _ , Kita had demonstrated in his private class of 'Thieving 101— an introduction to stealing money, goods, and hearts',  _ It’ll make people think that you’re honest. _

“I see,” agrees Sakusa Kiyoomi in his artsy mess of a suit. He’s smiling. Osamu’s got that one in the bag.

“Then why don’t you show me what you got in your box.” 

Behind him the door falls shut. 

_ Fuck. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Step 5: Let Kita Shinsuke be as sly as a fox**

  
  


In the final few moments of his life Osamu doesn’t pray. 

He figures it’d be pointless anyway, since he was certainly promised to simmer in the depths of hell. That was, once Sakusa Kiyoomi was done murdering him with the blunt end of a paintbrush. That is what artists do when they find out you steal from them, right?

_ No _ , Osamu doesn’t pray. 

He chooses to stare at Sakusa’s citrus clad thighs instead, tries to make the most of his remaining time on earth, when he gets dragged to a desk at the back of the study. What a pity that Osamu’s dick should never get to know the pleasure of being touched to the thought of that ass.

“Sit,” Sakusa orders a single word command. “Stay,” he says once Osamu is planted and struts off to present his beautiful backside once more. Osamu’s dick twitches at the missed opportunity. Oh, what a pity indeed.

  
  


“Now,” Sakusa Kiyoomi returns with the painting in tow— the real one, the original, “will you show me what you got in your box or do I have to get it out instead?” It’s not a question. Osamu now realises it wasn't curiosity he spotted in Sakusa’s bovine eyes. This is the look of a predator.

“Yer not gonna let this go, are ya?”, Osamu tries a final time. A feeble attempt, for he’s about to be eaten alive.

“Open the box.”

Osamu’s body betrays him in several ways. He complies.

  
  


In the box lies the forgery, bedded on packets of seaweed to soften the painting’s slumber. As it finally awakens Osamu can hear the sirens starting to sing. He hasn’t seen the forgery before, it was Kita who took care of getting the copy— but with the two paintings next to each other, the resemblance is more than striking. They are very much identical.

“Do you want to know a thing about the painting?”, Sakusa offers what must be a final act of grace, extended from the hangman to the man that’s doomed by his hand.

_ I’d rather you wouldn’t be nice to me, _ Osamu thinks.  _ I’d rather get on my knees and beg. _

“Yes,” he says.

“Do you know what it says at the back of the painting?” It’s a rhetorical question, since Sakusa flips the painting with the flick of a beautiful wrist before there’s even the slightest chance for Osamu to answer. The backside is,  _ well _ , a backside. It’s spotted with loose brush marks, scattered with smears of stray paint. And written neatly in a corner, it says

  
  
  
  


_ To my good friend Ushijima Wakatoshi. For your compassion and your company. _

_ Sakusa Kiyoomi _

  
  
  
  


“Turn the other one around.” Another order, Osamu complies. He's kind of getting into it.

  
  
  
  


_ To my good friend Kita Shinsuke. For your guidance and advice. _

_ Sakusa Kiyoomi _

  
  
  


“I don’t think I understand,” Osamu says. Like a paintbrush held too lightly, things are slipping from his hands. They might have done so a while ago. “ _What_ _The Fuck?_ ”

On the table two paintings lie frame to frame. The writing on their back is identical. 

“Please, no swearing,” Sakusa scolds like a person who has spent a generous amount of time in Kita-san’s presence. Same inclination, same tone.  _ Oh _ . 

Osamu looks from the writing to where Sakusa smiles— it’s wickedly smug. It’s the look of someone who just out-conned a conman. “And there I thought your brother was thick.” It’s the look of someone who just out-thieved a thief.

“What’s my brother got to do with any of that?”, in his pocket Osamu’s phone vibrates. The timing that thing has.

Sakusa leans in as he seems to consider. From up close his lips are slick and kissable, the smugness that tugs at his corners does suit him. “He warned me you know, said you wouldn’t get it that easily. Said  _ Samu’s a bit thick, ya know. Yer gonna need more than a heist gone wrong. _ ” The most impressive thing is that Sakusa’s impression of Atsumu is spot on.

Wait.

_A heist gone wrong_. A heist— 

Suddenly Osamu remembers his brother's words, spoken over the counter in Osamu’s flat.  _ This is not a heist _ , Atsumu had said. He didn't lie.

The universe rumbles as it re-aligns itself, the pieces of the puzzle falling into place. “This isn’t a heist,” Osamu repeats mostly to himself at this point. He’s too taken by the realisation, “I cannot believe this is actually a— ” 

The phone in his pocket vibrates twice more. Osamu groans.  _ Now? Really? _

“Feel free to get that,” Sakusa offers. “I assume it might give you clarity.” And Osamu, who’s falling for Sakusa’s orders way too easily, like he’s fallen for everything else as well, gets out the phone and reads.

  
  
  


**[Atsumu] hahahaha I told ya this wasn’t a heist, ya fool. Feel free to thank me once yer done with yer date.**

  
  
  
  
  


**[Atsumu] Btw, that was mostly Shin’s idea. Make sure to thank him as well.**

  
  
  
  
  


**[Atsumu] that nasty old sucker murder u yet? if so, ya probably deserve it. if not, there’s lube by the seaweed in the box. FYI**

  
  
  


Sakusa, who’s moved to read along from above him, raises an eyebrow in question, “So once we are done here, do you still plan on stealing my painting?”

It’s a relevant question, one that needs considering. 

Osamu gives the answer all of the flirt he has. 

“Maybe. Maybe not. But what if I try to steal your heart before that instead?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> hahahahahahahaha, have you considered joining the Omigiri crew? If not I might have to trick you into doing so.
> 
>   
> Come yell at me on [ twitter!! ](https://twitter.com/ballgowhoooooom)


End file.
